


poetry box

by sofiarm9



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dreaming, F/F, Falling In Love, Language, Life - Freeform, Living, Love, Love Poems, Poems, Poetry, english is not my first language, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29988738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofiarm9/pseuds/sofiarm9
Summary: just some thoughts disguised as poetry
Kudos: 1





	poetry box

> * * *
> 
> I must confess that writing this letter to you feels terrifying, even though you are never going to read it. I’m not sure I know how to like someone, but talking to you just makes me feel like I can, at least, learn. And I pray, eyes closed, heart hammering, that you’ll be willing to teach me.
> 
> At night, when I’m almost falling asleep, (I should ratify that the memories are lost, but the feelings remain in an warmth after sensation) I keep dreaming awake about kissing you and hugging you and just being in the same place as you. It feels impossibly close to reality.
> 
> I must confess many things, but the main is that, aware of these sentiments and of my trembling body, my biggest desire is to become your confessor.
> 
> I wish to tell you in shaky, meaningful letters; in short, pierce gazing looks; in the silent way my breath hitches when you are around me. I wish to tell you with barely contained smiles, with breaking laughs and hot blood boiling in my cheeks. I wish to tell you at noon, with you observing the stars and “oh, they are so pretty today”, then, looking at your emerald eyes instead, I whisper, “they always are”. I wished to tell you yesterday, and today and probably tomorrow. In all ways someone can tell, share. Share with renovating tears and nervous coughs and unpredictable kisses. With bone-crushing hugs, hands tied together as if they mean to be since the first time you landed on this planet, since the first time I saw you. (At that period, I was much too afraid to become a confessor. What an ironic twist love is, for now I crave to confess you all of me. My dreams and my likings; my fears and anger and all the terrible things I have done; my prayers for the world and the untying not that holds my heart and only you have the power to undo.)
> 
> I wish to tell you in person. So much. And a lifetime will not ever be enough for how much it is. Yet, writing this letter to you still remains terrifying! For I wish to confess many things, and, however, just one of them, just one, spoken in rushed tones, in nerve-breaking typing, holds the truest confession I’ll ever be able to make.
> 
> I wish to confess.
> 
> And I pray, eyes closed, heart hammering, you’ll hear it.
> 
> * * *

**Author's Note:**

> i was doped in love


End file.
